Family Reunion
by dreamersrequiem
Summary: Andromeda Tonks has no one left after the war at Hogwarts, except for her grandson.


Andromeda Tonks knew her husband had to leave. She knew he had to go into hiding.

She had wanted to go with him; she had begged him, to let her come. But he refused; he had known she would be safer without him. So he left.

She had never seen her husband again.

She barely had time to grieve before her daughter turned up on her doorstep, her baby in her arms.

"Mum, this is Teddy."

Her mother had broken down, there and then, as she looked at the small child, so much like her daughter and son-in-law. She led her daughter inside, watching as before her eyes, the child's hair changed from light blond to a dark shade of brown.

Tonks sat with Andromeda, and the pair spoke of Ted, husband, father….

Her daughter stayed with her for a while, until she was contacted by the Order, telling her that Harry Potter had just returned to Hogwarts.

"I have to go mum." She kissed her mother on the cheeks. "Look after Teddy for me?"

Her mother simply nodded, and watched as her daughter left the house, disapperating down the path.

She held her grandson when she heard the news.

She pulled him against her, tears in her eyes as she closed them, listening to the soft sound of Ted's heartbeat.

An orphan…

"My poor grandson." She muttered, as the tears rolled down her cheeks.

They were both alone now. Except for each other.

* * *

She had never really known Molly Weasley; she'd only seen her a few times when Ted had invited her and Arthur over. Ted and Arthur had got along like a house-on-fire, as Ted explained the Muggle world to the eager Wizard. Remembering this brought tears to her eyes.

Seeing as she and Molly had never been exceptionally close, she was surprised when there was a knock at her door one morning, and she opened it to see Molly there, standing with some food in her hands.

"Molly." She was surprised to see her standing there, and couldn't hide the surprise from her face.

"Is it OK if I come in?" The previous temper and fiery personality that was well known to all who knew of Molly Weasley had drained away from her voice. Andromeda simply nodded and stepped aside to let the witch in.

"I'm sorry to just turn up like this." Molly was apologetic as Andromeda led her through to the kitchen, where she quickly conjured up two cups of tea.

"It's no problem Molly."

"How's Teddy?"

"He's…" She sighed, running a hand through her hair. "Crying. Constantly. And every time he cries his hair turns red…he's so much like his mother."

Molly watched the grandmother with careful eyes, as she let out a long, deep sigh. It had been one month since the fight at Hogwarts, a month since she had lost her son and Andromeda had lost her daughter.

"I came to see how you were doing." Molly explained, always blunt, to the point.

"I should be asking you."

Molly let out a weak smile. "I'm not doing too well. Neither are my family. Arthur tries to be strong, of course he does, but George…he hasn't come down from his bedroom." She closed her eyes, yet the tears still fell. "I am lucky though. Percy came back to help us, and he's at home now. As well as Harry, and Hermione. They are part of the family, after all." She opened her eyes now. "Andromeda, you, and Teddy are welcome to come any time you know."

"I know Molly." She nodded slowly. "I know. Harry told me." She sat back slightly, taking a deep breath. "He's a good boy. Harry I mean. He comes to see me and Teddy every week."

Molly smiled now; hearing praise for Harry was like hearing praise for one of her own sons, or Ginny. It made her feel proud, especially heartfelt praise like this.

"I asked him if he wanted to take Teddy." Andromeda rubbed the back of her forehead. "I think he saw that I needed the baby though."

Molly nodded. After all, Andromeda had no one left now except for Teddy.

* * *

She sang to the baby every day, to try and get him to sleep. It seemed he was well aware that his parents should be there, that something was missing.

He opened his eyes, and she smiled at the emerald green eyes staring back at her. Their natural colour was hazel brown, yet already Teddy was showing a love for changing his appearance, yet at the moment, it depended on his mood, or whom he had in his sights.

She heard a knock on the door. It had been a week since her visit from Molly, and she wondered briefly whether Harry had turned up, ready to see his godson again and give him another gift.

She climbed the stairs carefully, balancing the baby on her hips as she went.

She stumbled backwards when she opened the door and spotted a beautiful figure with long blonde hair tied behind her pale face. Beautiful though her sister was, it seemed Narcissa had grown old since Andromeda had seen her picture in the Daily Prophet.

"Is it OK if I come in?"

It was strange, Andromeda thought, how the same words could be spoken with such a different effect. She had welcomed Molly – a woman she barely knew – in with open arms, yet she was weary about letting her own sister in.

"I thought I was a blood traitor?"

She broke down crying on the doorstep, the tears making tracks down her beautiful face.

"Oh Cissy." Andromeda stepped towards her sister, and brought her into the house. She sat a now blond Teddy on his chair in the kitchen, and turned to her sister.

"I'm so sorry 'Meda." Narcissa sobbed now, as Andromeda once again conjured two teacups. She placed one in front of her sister.

"Sorry? Narcissa, you haven't spoken to me since I was blasted off the family tree."

"I know 'Meda, that's why I'm here…"

"Why the sudden change of heart?" She stayed standing, watching Narcissa as she twiddled with her fingers, Teddy watching with the interest of an innocent child.

"I…I almost lost Draco…"

Andromeda was silent, as Narcissa took a deep breath and lifted her head.

"Harry Potter saved him." She paused for a few seconds, watching Andromeda's face. No reaction. Harry had already told her what had happened in the Room of Requirement. "I saved his life, I told You-Know-Who he was dead when…when he wasn't."

Again, Andromeda knew this. Harry, it seemed, was grateful to her sister.

"He owes you his life."

Narcissa shook her head. "Too many people died there. I…I watched Nymphadora die and…and I didn't stop it." She began to cry again, her body shaking. "My own niece! My flesh and blood."

Andromeda felt tears spring up in her own eyes.

"I'm so sorry." She lifted her gaze and looked at her own sister.

In the silence, Andromeda forgave her.

"We're alone Narcissa." She spoke quietly. "Teddy and I. We're alone."

"No." Narcissa stood up, gazing at the boy. Her great-nephew. "No. I'm starting again Andromeda. Lucius is in St Mungo's…"

"What for?"

"He's lost it." Narcissa sighed now. "And…me and Draco…we've left Malfoy Manner. I can't bear to stay there any more. Us three, and Draco, we're the last of the Black's Andromeda. Even if we still don't carry the name."

"Names don't mean anything. Not anymore."

"No, no I guess you're right. But…we're family."

Andromeda nodded. "Teddy should grow up with his family."

Narcissa nodded, as she hugged her sister. "I've missed you 'Meda."

"I've missed you too 'Cissy."


End file.
